The Batman
by johnwaynefan1
Summary: The Dark Knight of Gotham is about to have his life turned Upside down when a revelation about his past is reveled.
1. Chapter 1

**The Batman**

**Chapter 1**

Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Batcave 2012

Sitting in front of the computer a man in his early 30's sits in front of a computer monitor watching footage of a break in at a jewelry store, who was this man you ask, with his shirt at pants that were a mix a grey Kevlar and armor pieces (think Smallville Batman suite) he was The Batman.

Adopted at the age of 1 by Thomas and Martha Wayne he was named Bruce and brought to America to be raised. Life was good until he was nine and his parents were murdered in front of him in an ally in Gotham City. From then on he dedicated his life to being the city's protector.

When he was 11 he met a kindred spirit named Selina Kyle and they became inseparable. They trained their bodies and minds to be the best. When they were 20 Batman and Catwoman were born.

Things were going good. The new Dynamic Duo was hitting the mob hard, by the end of their first year they along with Lieutenant James Gordon a lot of the major Mob bosses were behind bars. After the first year Bruce and Selina married and a year after that their daughter Helena Wayne is born.

Bruce should have known that piece doesn't last forever with him. When Helena was a year old tragedy struck the Wayne family again Bruce was home in the cave going over a case file when Alfred his father in all but blood came down with a grave look on his face.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Bruce could see Alfred's distraught look.

"The police were on the line, its Ms Selina, she's dead."

Things weren't the same after that Batman was colder towards most people the only real exceptions were Alfred, James Gordon, James daughter Barbara (who was 7 at the time ) Luscious Fox who ran Wayne Enterprises for him and his daughter who was his pride and joy.

Soon a new breed of criminal came out of the wood work. The first and by far most deadly was The Joker, an unpredictable and deadly madman. More soon fallowed the Penguin, Riddler, Scarecrow, and more.

In 2007 things got real bad for a short time due to Dark Thursday. Young Helena and Alfred were in the Batcave for the whole night while Batman tried to help maintain order in the city.

Eventually new heroes emerged like green arrow and the Red-Blue-Blur. Following these heroes Luthor Corps Buildings started to be destroyed around the globe prompting Batman to investigate. What he found was proof that Lex Luthor was experimenting on humans trying to create an army to protect the planet from an invasion.

After a few years of investigating and stopping Gotham's criminals the planet was attacked by super powered beings. These aliens focused on a castle in England this prompted him to investigate. He discovered just what attacked an alien race called Kryptonians. The castle was the base of an organization called Checkmate and they had extensive files on all the heroes. By comparing powers Batman came to the conclusion that The Blur was a Kryptonian and using the files came up with defenses against him.

The following year The Blur finally showed his face and was renamed Superman and Batman felt it was time to test his equipment.

It was an eventful couple of nights, not only did he find the killer of his parents Joe Chill but he also worked with Superman to capture Oswald Loomis and Mr. Freeze, not to mention having a successful test of his new anti-kryptonian armor in case the earth is invaded by Kryptonians again.

Which brings us to our current time with Batman sitting in front of the Bat-computer after the Batwave went off.

"What's the situation this time Dad?"

Bruce looked over to see his 11 year old daughter Helena practicing her acrobatics.

"It's Riddler."

Barbara Gordon looked over at Batman from where she was standing while spotting Helena.

"Need I suite up Boss?"

"No, I'll handle it you two keep practicing."

Batman donned his mask got into the Batmobile and raced off…

A.N. Tell me what you think. It will have a mix of Smallville and The Batman and other mixed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Gotham City_

Batman entered the building where he found a clue from the Riddler; Batman opened it and discovered it wasn't a riddle just two words, FOOLED YOU!

Next thing Batman knew was a fist punching through the wall, grabbing him and yanking him through. Batman was tossed across the room and bounced off the wall. He got up feeling the pain in his body and ignored it so he could concentrate on his opponent.

"The famous Batman, we meet at last. I am Bane and I have come to this city to kill you and make this city mine."

Batman got up and watched as Bane turned a dial on his wrist gauntlet injecting a liquid into his system causing the man's muscles to grow. When it was done he looked twice as big as before, with a shout Bane ran at Batman and swung at him. Batman was barely able to dodge and the fist shattered the wall on impact. Batman used this to his advantage and started hitting the wannabe ruler.

"HAHAHAHA, are those hits supposed to hurt? Let me show you how a hit is supposed to feel."

Bane swung and unfortunately Batman wasn't fast enough and the fist sent him through the window outside the building and onto a police car. Batman slowly got up and ordered everyone to leave the area just as Bane jumped down and landed on the street cracking the pavement.

Batman looked up and got ready for the fight for his life.

Watch Tower, Metropolis

Clark, Lois, Chloe and Oliver were sitting in the tower discussing a case they were working on when an alert went off. Chloe ran to the nearest computer and brought up the comm. only to see an 11 year old girl on the other end.

"Is this watchtower?"

"Yes…"

Chloe was interrupted before she could ask any questions.

"It's on the news Mr. Kent dad needs your help."

Clark turned on the news feed for Gotham and saw the battle between Bane and his new friend Batman. Without hesitation he flew off Lois reassured the girl.

"Don't worry Clark will be there in minutes."

"Thank you; have him come to the cave Alfred will be waiting, Batcave out."

**England**

"Sir you need to see this."

"What is it?"

"It appears we have made a mistake. The baby didn't die like everyone believed."

"Contact the family and have them meet us here tomorrow."

"At once sir…"

What could this be?

Will Batman be okay?

Find out….


End file.
